Muero por tu amor pero no de la emocion
by Akuario
Summary: Muestra el cariño de Serena por Satoshi... pero después de un terrible accidente por culpa de un descuido, Satoshi queda ciego y he aquí la máxima prueba si Serena realmente lo ama o lo deja a un lado.


Mi amor por ti muere pero no de emoción…

Capitulo 1-. Después del reencuentro.

Después de que Serena se reencontró con su poco conocido pero muy querido amigo Satoshi comenzó su viaje, decidieron ir primero por la ruta 312 hacia ciudad lumia para llegar al Gimnasio:

Serena-. Satoshi, ¿ya retaste a este gimnasio verdad?

Satoshi-. Si pero por la medalla, pero lo único queme gane fue una terrible descarga. Jajajajaja.

Serena-. Jajajajaja

Los dos rieron de lo que le había pasado a este su chico querido, después de conocer la terrible historia de su desgracia de Cytron;, Yurica le pregunto a su amiga Serena si sabia cocinar pastelillos de sabor vainilla el cual era su favorito, Serena apenada afirmaba que podía cocinar cualquier tipo de postre,

Satoshi-. Serena podrías cocinar mas galletas por que las primeras me encantaron, ¿y de que sabor las harías?.

La pequeña Serena se sonrojo de la emoción a su gran amigo le había gustado su rica golosina.

Se puso su mandil lo más rápido que pudo y junto a su fiel amiga Fokko prendieron la cocina para cocinar lo mas delicioso que hubieran probado sus amigos su talento para la repostería era de lo mejor para ellos ya que les dieron mucho gusto al probar de nuevo sus ricas golosinas…

Yurica-. Gracias Serena, muchas gracias esta muy ricos…hermano prueba esto.

Citron-. Mmm… que rico que bien Serena nunca creí que tuvieras este talento.

Serena-. Bueno yo… tengo tiempo practicando. Yp preparaba a veces el desayuno a mi mamá.

Pero a Serena lo único que le importaba era la opinión de la persona que se había robado su atención todo el tiempo desde que la ayudo aquel curioso accidente le pregunto ansiosa de saber su respuesta:

Satoshi-. Perdón Serena… pero no me gustaron saben feo…

Serena quedo impactada por las palabras de Satoshi, que pasaron por su cabeza una y otra vez:

Serena-. Esta bien creo que no me esforcé lo suficiente gracias por tu honestidad Satoshi… jijiji.

Nuestra pequeñas y linda compañera rio sarcásticamente siguieron los demás tomándolo como una inocente broma, pero aquellas palabras la lastimaron feo y mas de la persona que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Al dia siguiente nuestros amigos siguieron su camino saliendo de ciudad Lumia, y Serena aun pensando de que por que a Satoshi no le había gustabo su comida pero era lo único que le pasaba por su cabeza; después de caminar por mas de media hora decidieron para a comer ella se estuvo callada durante todos los cuarenta minutos a lo que Satoshi le pregunto que tanto pensaba pero seguía callada un minimo momento de silencio lo miro fijamente a los ojos y esta l dijo:

Serena-. ¿Por qué Satoshi?

Satoshi-. ¿Qué?

Serena-. No nada no pasa nada, de nada.

Citron y Yurica solo los miraron a los dos muy raro preguntándose que les pasaba. Despues de recoger se dedicaron a volver a seguir su camino para no perder mas tiempo llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en la calle Serena viendo de reojo un puesto de revistas miro un libro de repostería y pensó que le podría ayudar en su inocente ambición de tener la poca atención de su distraído compañero; después de que sus amigos le perdieron de vista ella aprovecho para comprar el libro que le ayudaría en su plan minúsculo.

Serena-. Esta vez si seré mejor Estoy lista vamos Fokko.

Citron-. ¿Serena a donde fuiste? y ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

Serena se sonrojo dirigió la mirada a hacia la pared donde estaba un espejo cuya imagen reflejaba la de Satoshi ella no dijo nada camino lentamente por su derecha lo miro de reojo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para practicar durante dos horas y media cuando preparo los pokelitos los cuales prepararía en su próximo concurso de cocina pokemon. Tres días después Serena dio de comer los pokelitos a los pokemon. Satoshi los probo y que do pasmado de la delicia sonrojado de la glucosa respondió a Serena con una picara sonrisa de que le había gustado su postre y esta no podía creerlo en su mente agradecía sus palabras.

Fin del primer capitulo

Proximo capitulo -. Quiero robarme tu atención


End file.
